Let Go
by Little Author 13
Summary: Jason McCann survived the gun down. He was in the hospital for two months before en he took on the job of kidnapping a computer geek's daughter, Carmen Vern. Driving both of them back to Las Vegas is pretty simple. But what if it gets deep?
1. Break Out

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

As I sat in the hospital bed with my wrists handcuffed to the rails, I was fuming. It had been two months since I had been shot down by the police, by Nick Stokes-the same person who shot my brother Alex to death. I still hated him. And I hated being in the sterilized hospital. Now I was going to jail for my crimes after I was fully healed. But I knew though I wasn't going to be going soon.

A male nurse came in clad in blue uniforms with three others. They informed me that I was being moved to another room. I didn't say anything. The guards outside my room allowed the nurses to transport me to the new room. Then at the elevators they pushed me into the small car. As soon as the doors closed they took off their hats.

"Glad to see you guys again," I said as they lock picked my handcuffs.

"The organization still needs you. Johnson may be done for but we still have you." One of the men said.

After they got me unbound I lay back down and allowed them to place a white sheet over my face. When the elevators doors dinged open and I felt the bed begin to move again, I knew I was home free.

*(Later)*

"We're sending you to New York City." Parker told Jason. "This girl right here can help us in our plan. Her name is Carmen Vern. The folder has all the information on her."

Jason was given a photo of a teenage girl with red wavy hair and grey eyes. She had a nice oval shaped face and flawless fair skin that made her quite attractive.

"Part way to New York you'll be flying. When you get to Massachusetts we have a car ready for you. But when you get the girl you'll have to drive all the way back to Las Vegas. Oh and Jason?" Parker took back the photo and led Jason to a waiting black car outside the warehouse. "You might want to change your look."

Jason nodded, and then he got into the car.


	2. Exploding Watches

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

I never thought that I would become one of the millions of girls kidnapped every year. There was no reason that that could happen. I never posted personal information on the internet of myself, gone out to wild parties, or hang with complete and utter strangers. The only exception was that my dad was the biggest, most famous computer geek in the whole world. He was known for producing state of the art security programs for the public. The government even had him design special programs for their intelligence agencies secretly.

I guess a computer geek's daughter is as valuable as a governor's daughter.

It all started one day in New York City when I was on my way to school. Every day I walked with all the other pedestrians crowding the sidewalks. No one minded me, and I didn't mind them. You could say I was in my own world. There was a lot that I had to worry about. I had three projects in three different subjects and all of them were due that week.

As I was hustling down to my school I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into this blonde headed boy. He gave me an annoyed face before walking the opposite direction. The boy left so fast I didn't even get to say sorry. I brushed him off my shoulder and continued to school. As I was passing this one building one of the third floor windows exploded, hot flame zooming out.

The pedestrians under the building got showered in glass, and I covered my face. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me to a nearby alley. It was the same kid I had bumped into earlier. When I turned to face him I punched him in his stomach. He took the punch but as I was trying to escape grabbed my coat and tackled me to the ground.

That was all I remembered before being knocked out. When I woke up I was in a motel room with my right hand handcuffed to a bed. My head really ached. As I took in my surroundings my heart beat faster. My coat was still on me and the bed I lay in was still fresh.

It seemed that my kidnapper dumped me here and then left. Nothing was out of place, and I was certain I was the only one in the room. I looked back to my handcuffed wrist. Then I began messing with it, trying to get free. I was willing to do anything—chew my hand off.

The other ends of the handcuffs were around the edge of the metal head board. I could move my handcuffed hand from side to side a tiny bit until another intersecting piece of metal stopped it. I whimpered quietly. Suddenly I heard the door to the room open. In came a boy the age of sixteen. He was a complete stranger.

But then I realized that he was the same boy who had blonde hair, only now his hair was brown. I could tell when he looked down at me as he passed my bed and the bed next to mine to a desk in the corner. Then he dumped the contents of his backpack onto the table. I curled up into a ball as I watched him silently work on whatever he was doing. From the looks of it, he was making a bomb. Great.

Not only have I been abducted, I'm probably going to be blown to smithereens by a teenage boy. For a while he worked without talking to me. My nerves began to calm down as I watched him. He didn't seem threatening—just quiet. After what seemed like two hours of observation I finally got bold.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't reply. There was only the rustling of his hands putting things together.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

Then he stood up. He was coming toward me! I retreated as far as I could into my little ball. His face was blank as he grabbed my left arm and clamped a watch around my wrist. Its two ends snapped together.

"If you value your life, then I suggest not separating from me. That watch has a built in bomb." He told me.

I saw he had an identical watch, and suspected the detonation device was in his watch.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Jason."

"What do you want? Is it because of my father? He'll pay the ransom."

Jason sat on the other bed and rested his head on top of his hands. "We'll let you go after you do something for us."

"What do I have to do?"


	3. Change

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

"Are you as smart with computers as your father?"

"Yes."

"The organization I work for wants you to bypass your father's security systems and plant viruses that completely destroy electronics. Then we can begin our doomsday preparations."

I paused for a moment, letting it all sink in. Then all of a sudden, though it was very out of the mood, I started laughing. Maybe it was because I was a nervous wreck inside, or that I was trying to have my last laugh before I die. Jason turned his head at me in a look of surprise.

"What are you laughing at?" a hint of annoyance was in his voice.

"That seems kinda dark for a person like you. You don't look like an evil criminal master mind." I got out after laughing before starting up my laughter again.

He gave me a strange look before going back to his bomb infested desk. I realized then that I was still handcuffed. That irked me.

"Aren't you going to unlock me?"

Jason turned his head to look at me.

"I'm not going to go anywhere since I'll be blown to pieces if I do." I reasoned.

I guess Jason found security in his explosive watch and unlocked me before returning to bomb making. Since the bomb strapped to my wrist doubled as a real watch I looked at its face. It was eight at night. Since I couldn't run, nor was there anything for me to do in the room I figured that I should just go to sleep—nothing to do except wait for my death. After they use me they'll probably kill me. I might as well live the next day as if it was my last, which it probably was.

As soon as she started laughing Jason was puzzled by her. It was a very strange thing for her to giggle at a time like that. Jason rarely laughed anymore or smiled. Back before he had gotten into the Red Armageddon he and his brother Alex were regular boys. Before their parents passed away Alex was a good kid. He was a good older brother.

That was when their parents were still alive. When Jason was only six and Alex was eight they were put into foster care. That was when Alex changed. Alex wasn't mean to Jason, but he turned into a little trouble maker. When they got older, Jason was dragged in and they both got involved with the Red Armageddon. They were all about the end of the world. Jason figured that it didn't matter what he did.

He was going to die eventually. The Red Armageddon sped it up for everyone. Why did people care about dying anyway? If it happens to everyone, why were they afraid? Jason McCann was not afraid of dying.

Deep down inside, Jason felt guilty for punching a girl—especially Carmen who looked so innocent. As he built another small hand grenade he checked over his shoulder for Carmen. She was passed out under the covers of her bed. The covers were pulled up to her chin, and her fiery hair framed her face. He noticed a huge bruise on her forehead from his fist colliding with her head. It was dark, and really stood out.

Carmen couldn't have _not _felt it. Jason finished his fourth bomb of the night and got out a road map. He laid the book out on the table. From New York, he drove all the way to the middle of Kentucky. Tomorrow's goal was to get all the way to Kansas. Jason began planning his route, circling with a pencil which ramps to take. Late into the night, he worked until he dozed at the desk and stayed there.


	4. Road Trip

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

"Get up." Jason threw a toothbrush at Carmen.

She blinked her eyes open and took the toothbrush, still sleepy.

"It's clean if you're wondering." He muttered while packing his backpack.

"Why do we have to get up at five?" Carmen glanced at her watch, yawning.

Jason pointed to his watch. "Because I said so."

Carmen said nothing as she took her time getting to the bathroom, and in the bathroom. She acted like she wasn't scared of Jason—like Jason was her friend. How could someone not be scared after meeting their kidnapper? He couldn't understand that.

While she was getting ready Jason set out a brown wig. For the next hour he waited impatiently for her. When she finally appeared out of the bathroom her red hair was combed and clean. Steam followed her part of the way out.

"What took you so long?"

"I was taking my time since we're up so early."

"Ok, whatever. Come over here."

Carmen sat down apprehensively in the chair with Jason behind her. He was too close for comfort.

"Tie your hair up," he said while giving her a hair tie.

After doing so, together they put on Carmen the wig. Unlike her real hair, it was straight with bangs. It was also shorter since it reached to the base of her neck. Nothing was said through the whole procedure. When it was finally done Carmen looked like a natural brown haired girl. Jason ushered her out of the room and walked to the lobby.

As they were on their way, Jason whispered in her ear, "Do not respond to your name. If you make any signal that you are who you are the watch will detonate and explode."

Carmen's stomach churned. She was scared of Jason again. Even though he seem nicer than he led her to believe, he was still dangerous—especially since he had the power to blow her up. As they made their way to the front desk, Carmen saw a TV was on. The news lady was talking as pictures of Carmen flashed across the screen. Carmen forced herself to not pay attention to it as she stood by Jason. Jason paid the fare with a credit card and without delay got it back before taking Carmen's hand and walking towards the door.

"Miss?"

They both stopped.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot your receipt. That's a nasty bruise on your head. How did you get it?"

Carmen stuttered. "Um. I was in a car accident and hit my head on the wheel."

She retrieved the receipt and walked out the door with her heart pounding like crazy. Jason dryly praised her as he led her to a blue minivan, taking the driver's seat. Carmen climbed into the passenger's seat. Without further interruption, he started it up and they got onto an interstate head west. Even in her position, Carmen was ironically enjoying the scenery. All through Kentucky and Tennessee were beautiful hills inhabited by woods—sometimes appearing untouched by man.

At an exit they got breakfast. Jason didn't even ask what Carmen wanted. Carmen didn't care as long as she wasn't deprived of food. If she could get away with one hour getting ready Jason's patience would wear thin if she pushed further. Soon they began the long travel.

Thirty minutes into the drive nothing was said. An hour went by, followed by two hours. The silence was getting to Carmen. Plus, the wig was getting itchy. Frequently, she'd be scratching her head, a sound that was subtle, but still very annoying. She could tell Jason was getting annoyed.

He started glancing over to her.

Finally he spoke up. "Would you quit that? I'm trying to drive."

His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at the road.

"Can I take this wig off please?"

"Not unless you want to blow up."

Carmen paused, before starting up in a mocking voice, "Can I say something?" she added, "Without being blown up?"

Jason gave her a cross between a horrified and angry face, but remained silent.

"For a kid you sure don't look like a kidnapper. You're doing a terrible job at it too." Carmen plowed on.

"Hey! I'm sixteen. Don't call me kid." Jason couldn't help but respond to a direct insult. "How am I supposed to do it?"

"Haven't you seen the movies?"

"That's just the movies!"

He wore an infuriated look on his face as he watched ahead of him for the next few minutes. Carmen wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Y'know, this is going to be a long road trip. So you better start getting used to my voice." In a softer voice, she said, "I might as well get to know you since you're the last person I'll probably see, am I right? Once I finish the job they're gonna kill me."

Jason didn't say anything. He knew in his heart that he was sending her to her death, but he denied it to himself. That, he forced himself to believe, was just a hunch. It couldn't be true. Jason didn't know anything except that he was bringing her as a part of the Red Armageddon's plan.


	5. Like a Glove

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**"I guess I'm not going to finish my bucket list. But at least I'll get to see some pretty country."

"You don't get it do you?" Jason interrupted. "If you weren't this important I would have killed you ages ago. I've killed people before."

For the first time since their conversation began, Carmen became silent. Her head was bent in deep thought. She stayed like that for another hour. As Jason took a ramp into another highway he felt guilty for saying what he said to Carmen. He felt no consolation in the silence like before. It was a little haunting she was certain she was going to die, but wasn't depressed.

Instead, she was acting like a tough tomboy without a care in the world. He sometimes wished he didn't have a care in the world. He wished that they were normal and could be friends.

While Jason was thinking this, Carmen felt sorry for Jason. She could tell he had the potential of being a good person, but something was holding him back. She felt a raw wound that hadn't healed for many years. Something still ate at him.

Carmen could see through his front. Knowing he was deep down a kind person she felt more at peace. That could possibly be why she could talk to him. He didn't feel threatening. Not only did she want to meet one more person before she died, she wanted to help Jason.

Carmen pushed those sad thoughts away and brightened up. The last few days of living should be spent being happy.

"I'm bored."

Jason replied, "What can I do?"

"Entertain me. As the host you need to keep me entertained."

"Hello, I'm driving. This isn't a tea party."

Carmen waited a few dramatic seconds before saying bluntly, "You're boring."

Jason's eyes flashed with anger. "Are you like this all the time with your friends?"

Carmen shrugged. "They aren't kidnappers, are they?"

She smiled at Jason. He didn't return the gesture.

"You don't laugh a lot either. That was a joke, just so you know—since you didn't laugh."

Jason muttered, "Whatever," before turning on the radio. "There's your entertainment."

Carmen started fiddling with the radio stations for music she liked. Until it was time for lunch Carmen switched from pop, country, and rap music constantly. By the time they pulled into the first pit stop Jason had the last song still playing unintentionally in his head when he turned the car off. As he unbuckled his seat belt, he shook the tune from his mind.

"I'll be filling up the car."

"I'm hungry," Carmen told him before he left.

Jason pretended not to hear her as he went to fill the car. After filling the gas tank, he walked in to the store beside the gas station and bought two water bottles, two slices of pizza, and peanuts. The only reason he was getting food was that he was hungry too. When he was waiting in line a mounted TV was above the cashier on the wall. They were still talking about Carmen's disappearance.

It was there that it dawned on him that they had to ditch her old clothes. The first T-shirt he saw he grabbed, not paying attention to the size. Once he paid he hurried to the van. Carmen had her feet up on the dashboard looking out the passenger window.

"Put this on." Jason threw the shirt at her ash he got in.

"Kentucky," Carmen read on the shirt. "At least there's nothing embarrassing on it."

"Hide your real clothes in the back."

"Wait, you're making me change in the van?"

"I won't look." Jason said as he stared at the wheel. "Van's got dark tint to the windows."

Carmen flushed pink as she got in the back of the van. She threw her tan coat at Jason.

"Hold this up between the two seats."

Jason did as he was told. Fabric rustled as Carmen put on the Kentucky shirt. Soon she was finished and they resumed the road trip. As Carmen buckled herself in, Jason noticed the navy blue shirt was baggy on her. The sleeves went down to her elbows and the bottom of the shirt ended at the middle of her quadriceps.

"Thanks for the shirt." Carmen added in, "Extra large fits me like a glove."


	6. Illegal Bars

They were just about ready to cross the line of Kentucky into Tennessee. Carmen excitedly looked out her window, waiting for the sign that said _Welcome to Tennessee_. It was amusing to see her face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas morning. Jason almost wanted to smile. But he didn't. He couldn't look weak in front of Carmen.

When she caught a glimpse of the sign a mile before the car would pass it she cheered quietly. Carmen said to herself out loud that she wished that she had a camera. The interstate wound through Tennessee. Some parts of it the road passed by rock lining each side of the interstate and revealed a valley of trees. Jason wasn't so much bothered by Carmen.

After sightseeing got old Carmen began chatting up a storm. She narrated funny moments in her life and would laugh at her own jokes. Then move on to talking about people Jason had never met. The weirdest thing for Jason was that he was listening. Usually he wouldn't care about someone's personal life, but Carmen pulled him in. Though his face didn't show it, he was listening intently.

"I don't even know why I'm talking out loud. Back home I don't chat this much. It's not like I'm deathly quiet though, because I talk normal with my friends and family. But at the same time, I don't believe I'm a social butterfly."

Jason made an irrelevant comment. "We'll be stopping in Memphis."

"Memphis? Oooh, that's awesome. Would we get to see Graceland?"

"No."

"Darn. So it'll be about eleven at night by the time we get there. Where are we going to bunk down?"

"We'll be making another stop before bunking down."

(Later)

The bar was heavy with smoke. It literally weighed you down. Carmen followed Jason in, staring around her. Strange music boomed through the speakers throughout the club. Lights with red tint illuminated everything inside.

A lot of men were having drinks. Some tables had women wearing very vulgar attire, hinting what low profession they had. Who knew what went on in this bar. They all stared back at Carmen with an unfriendly manner.

"Don't stare, you're in an illegal bar," Jason warned. "You'll get into a fight or worse."

Carmen bent her head down and watched Jason's heels. He didn't look at anyone either. Jason went up to a bar tender and whispered something to him. The bartender nodded and left. Jason sat on the stool, and Carmen followed his example. Jason's backpack never left his shoulder.

"I'm supposed to switch our cars. The dealer here is supposed to hook me up." Jason explained.

Carmen coughed. "I really don't want to know what he deals."

The bartender came back, motioning for Jason to come with him. Jason stood up.

Before he followed him, he said to Carmen, "Stay here and try to avoid trouble."

Carmen looked around her, uncertain. She felt very vulnerable in an illegal bar. Jason made entering less scary. When he was with her, he could protect her. Now he's gone.

Carmen rubbed the back of her neck nervously, her hand shaking slightly. All of a sudden this man came beside her. He wasn't really old, possibly over twenty-one. The man ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and watched Carmen. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and black dress pants.

Carmen had red lights going off in her head. She ignored the man. Her eyes made a hole in the table.

"You look lonely there." The man spoke up.

"I'm really not."

"I got a car. You want to go see it?"

"No thanks."

"You sure?" He wrapped an arm around Carmen's waist. "I could take you somewhere more private."

His hand traveled down her waist and brushed her thigh. Carmen slapped the man across the face. The sound made a loud crack in the room, silencing the bystanders. Everyone stared at them. The man stumbled off the stool with a look of astonishment crossing his face.

As he rubbed his cheek, he growled, "No one gets away with slapping Logan Perry."

Logan stalked off, swearing profusely. The men and women stared at Carmen as if she defied a big taboo. Carmen went back to staring at the table.


	7. Not the Deal

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

Jason left his bag at the door and sat down in the small lounge room. He sat in a comfy red chair across from an older man, wearing a tuxedo. Mr. Perry sipped from a tiny glass of champagne. Bubbled coated the inside of the glass in the pale liquid.

"Nice to meet you, Jason. Parker told me about you and your job. You know I can't say no to Parker. Saying no to a friend is like throwing your wife out of the house."

"I wouldn't know since I don't have a wife."

"You'll find the new car behind the bar. It's a dark red jeep." Mr. Perry threw some keys on a key ring onto the dark table between them.

Jason took the keys and threw the minivan's keys on the table. A servant whisked them quickly away. Just then a man with black hair came into the lounge. He leaned down to his father's height and began whispering in his ear. Mr. Perry nodded after the man was finished. The man then disappeared back into the bar.

"There is one thing though before you leave. The girl that's with you has to stay."

Jason leaned forward, his voice a little riled. "That wasn't the plan."

"Parker said to arrange transportation for Jason McCann. Not Jason McCann and his accomplice."

"We had a deal!" Jason yelled.

Mr. Perry shrugged. Jason heard Carmen scream outside the lounge. He grabbed his backpack and raced out to find the black haired man pulling Carmen toward the door. It dawned on Jason that the black haired man was Mr. Perry's son. He ran across the room, and rammed into Logan's side.

Logan let go of Carmen and Jason punched him in the stomach. In response, Logan fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Jason grabbed Carmen and they ran out of the bar. Carmen took in big breaths of fresh air. Jason ran behind the bar. Halfway to the back they hid behind a dumpster.

Jason searched through his bag and gave Carmen a pistol. She stared at it like it was a deadly snake. Then he took out the grenades he had made the previous night.

"I'll use the gun, and you throw the grenades." Jason instructed. "You pull this out and then throw it as far as you can."

Carmen nodded. With the gun's barrel pointing to the ground, Jason walked out first. Carmen followed him. They didn't go more than two feet when Mr. Perry's henchmen appeared. Jason ran and so did Carmen. Gunfire erupted behind them.

Carmen detonated Jason's grenade and threw it behind her. A second after it landed it went off, taking out the leading henchmen. Two of them howled in pain. Jason fired a few rounds behind him. He turned and ran, not waiting for Carmen to follow him.

Out behind the building were some cars parked. Carmen and Jason took cover behind a car. Carmen threw two more grenades. She was able to take out two more henchmen. Jason became more hesitant with his gun.

"I don't have very many rounds left." He told Carmen. "You see that red hummer over there?"

Carmen nodded. Just then a wave of machine gun fire erupted. She yelped. Jason put in her hands the keys to the car.


	8. Narrow Escape

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

"Get in, and start the car. You'll have to run over those guys."

"I'm not going to make them road kill!" Carmen hissed.

"Just start the car!" Jason barked.

Carmen obeyed, keeping the cars between her and the henchmen. Jason fired one bullet at a time, making each one count. He took out one more, leaving three left. Just when he thought he was out of ammunition he heard a car start and the red jeep rumbled out of its parking space, facing the remaining henchmen. Carmen revved the engine and honked the wheel before suddenly racing at the men. Before they could get hit they ran off.

She stopped the car where Jason was at and he jumped into the passenger's seat, buckling as Carmen sped out of the joint. She took the nearest road and barreled down it, going around cars. Jason took a moment to catch his breath before starting up his lecture.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me?" Carmen yelled back. "All I did was I slapped the guy for touching me."

"That _guy _who touched you was the dealer's son. We could've gotten out of there without a hitch if you didn't slap him."

"What was I suppose to do? Let him take me away in his car for the rest of the night!" Carmen continued to pass cars.

"You could've told him you had business to attend to tonight."

"Well it was so smoky in there I could hardly think. Besides, I'm not good at being a criminal."

Carmen looked up into her rear-view mirror.

Her eyes opened wide and she yelled, "Get down!"

Gunfire behind them hit the bumper. It didn't hit the windows. Carmen swerved the car, almost going off the road. Jason shuddered.

"Let me drive."

"No! Not now. We don't have time to switch." Carmen objected.

Jason was already reaching over to grab the wheel, pinning Carmen in her seat. For driving in the passenger's seat, he was pretty good.

"Gas!" He yelled.

Carmen pressed her foot on the gas pedal, accelerating their car. Jason wound their car through traffic, receiving lots of beeps from the other drivers. Jason drove the car off a ramp and wove through more cars. They kept getting on and off ramps, taking sharp turns. At some point Carmen slowed the car down. Since it was still dark they blended in with the traffic well.

They drove for a long time without saying anything, eying behind them for any signs of pursuit. The sky soon tinted red, purple, and orange in the east. As the sky grew brighter with every second, Carmen noticed that Jason had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes drooped for a moment and then he snapped them open again. Carmen took pity for him.

"I'll take the wheel now." She gently said.

Jason readily let go of the wheel, stretching out his stiff arms. His joints popped as Carmen stretched. She drove another couple of miles before getting off at an exit. Jason already was fast asleep. Carmen checked into a motel.

She gently nudged Jason awake back in the car. He woke up and Carmen took his backpack. Jason followed her to the room and before she closed the door he crashed on one of the beds. Carmen went into the bathroom and took off her wig. Her red hair fell down her shoulders neatly.

One look at her face told her what she already knew. First, her bruise was still slightly purple; two, she had dark circles like Jason. On her way to the other bed she stepped out of her shoes. Before her head touched the pillow she slipped under the covers. Past the aches and pains she felt, Carmen instantly fell asleep.


	9. Take a Break

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

Carmen woke up to sunlight streaming through the motel curtains. Jason was bent over studying a map. His back was to her. She threw the covers off of her and walked over to Jason. When she looked over his shoulder, he responded by looking up at her.

"Good morning." Carmen greeted brightly.

Jason muttered a greeting. "We're in Arkansas. It should take us two more days to reach Los Angeles."

"So that's where we're going, huh?" Carmen dug through Jason's bag for her toothbrush.

Jason let her. If she had done that the day before, he would've been mad. He seemed more open today.

"Why don't we take a break?"

Jason continued to study the map. "What do you mean?"

"Let's go get some ice cream." She suggested.

"Why? You're just saying that 'cuz you're hungry right now."

"That's not it. I mean later today. Let's go find an ice cream shop and buy ice cream cones. Last night was pretty rough. We should have fun today."

Surprisingly, Jason agreed quietly. After breakfast Carmen put her wig on and convinced Jason that they should go sightseeing. Carmen was dragging Jason around the area doing things like shopping for souvenirs or sampling some Arkansas delicacies. He was pretty mild about it all. One store they were in the cashier pointed out a carniival was in town.

Carmen immediately begged Jason if they could go. Again, he agreed to Carmen's wish and they were at the carnival. Cheerful band music played in speakers all over the streets of the small Arkansas town. Jason drove forty-five minutes from the motel to take Carmen to the carnival. Little games and kiosks lined the streets.

Clowns and acrobats dressed brightly paraded the streets, harassing bystanders kindheartedly. Jason hadn't done something fun like that in a long time. It was such a long time that he could barely remember how to have fun at such events. Part of his life so far was blowing up bombs. At that moment, he felt different.

He felt freer. Truly, he wanted to smile and laugh again, but he held back. Still keeping a straight face, he watched Carmen try her luck at a ring toss. She only got in two of the five rings through one of the three posts. The further away you threw the rings, the more points you earned for a prize. Carmen didn't have enough points to get a prize.

She turned to Jason and asked, "Do you want to try?"

Jason shrugged nonchalantly and the man gave him five rings. He easily got them all through the farthest ring. Carmen congratulated him and the man presented the prize options. Out of the seven prize options Jason selected a stuffed dolphin. He then gave it to Carmen.

"How is it you're so good at the ring toss?" She asked while they strolled down the street.

"My job requires me to have good self-control and skill." Jason replied.


	10. Let Go

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

It was three in the afternoon when Carmen and Jason were sitting on a park bench admiring a pond. The trees rustled gently, and the wind blew Carmen's hair lightly. It was quiet beside nature's symphony. Ducks quacked in the pond, and other pedestrians could be faintly heard in the distance. Carmen seemed happy taking the time to watch nature.

"I like it here in this park. It's so relaxing, don't you agree?"

Jason looked down at his jeans. "My parents died in a car accident when I was six. Not too long ago my brother Alex got gunned down by the police. This guy named Nick Stokes killed him. Alex was the only family I had. I remember when our parents died he was eight. He was never the same since then. We were put into foster care for a while.

"Then Alex started getting involved with gangs. I thought Alex knew what he was doing, so I followed him. Soon we found the Red Armageddon. Since they are all about the end of the world I figured that we all die eventually—that it doesn't matter what we do here. We were the ones who were going to speed it up.

"I hate Stokes for killing my brother. I've tried blowing him up. That almost got me the killed."

Carmen waited for Jason to say more.

When he didn't, she quietly answered. "It _does_ matter if we die here. In this world, we have different rules than the next. Because we have death, we have compassion. We care more for things and people. In the next world, you don't have death, but more wisdom.

"Your parents and brother still care about you. Even though they're gone, they still love you and would want you to continue living. As much as it hurts, you have to let go of them. In this world, we are here to find ourselves, help others find themselves, and pass down our knowledge to our future generations before we go. Hating the people who hurt us unintentionally stops us from finishing what we're here for."

"Stokes was only doing his job," Jason confessed. "It's not his fault. I think it was mine."

"Life must go on."

Carmen thought Jason was crying beside her. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with the collar of his T-shirt. She scooted closer beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. For the next few minutes Jason cried quietly. Carmen rocked him in her arms tenderly.

On their way back to the motel they didn't speak through the car ride or when they were back in the room. Carmen knew that she had to give Jason space. His dignity and pride might have been bruised by letting his true colors show. While she took a shower, Jason built more grenades. He loaded the pistol with more rounds stashed in his backpack. After Carmen was done Jason took a shower.

When he was done with his shower they both went to bed. Still, nothing was said. Carmen could never imagine not having a family. If she didn't have her dad, grandparents or friends Carmen would be all alone. Jason was all alone. His life had been rough.

He would only get better if he could let go of the past. Even though Carmen told Jason to let go, it's not a guarantee he will. She only hoped he'd understand. It may have been too late to get Jason back on track.

Jason, on the other hand had his eyes opened that day. He knew what was holding him back. After unearthing the happiness he had hidden away, he wanted to let go. Because he was still holding his grief, and trying to hide it away, he hid his happiness too. That day he managed to let go.


	11. Under the Stars

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

Even though Jason and Carmen didn't get ice cream that day, the next day they did. Jason got vanilla as his flavor of ice cream. Carmen went for a more exotic flavor. She asked for pineapple and coconut flavored ice cream. They sat together outside the ice cream shop.

Jason began to be friendlier with Carmen. He wasn't so detached from the world like when Carmen first met him. As Carmen talked he listened to her, his face attentive. Carmen knew he had changed.

"I was in my study hall when all of a sudden—" Carmen saw something and her head twisted to view it.

At the same time, she was about to lick her ice cream. Instead of the ice cream touching her tongue, she smashed it into her chin. The shock of the freezing ice cream surprised Carmen, and she pulled her hand away, leaving an ice cream beard. Jason burst out laughing. He looked away, a full blown smile on his lips.

Carmen stared in shock at him. It was the first time he had ever laughed in front of her. He was still snickering. Jason handed a napkin over to her, grinning. She let out a giggle too while wiping her chin.

After ice cream, they got back into the car and resumed their road trip. This time, Jason began talking. He was talking almost as much as Carmen had talked the other day. Carmen happily engaged. The long trip seemed shorter as they talked.

By the time it was six, they had made it to New Mexico. At a roadside inn in the middle of the New Mexico Desert they checked in. The diner across the way was having a dance. Somehow, out in the middle of nowhere the diner had cars flooding to join the fun. Carmen wanted to go.

As soon as they walked in they got a loud burst of country music playing. People of all ages were dancing on the cleared floor. From elderly couples, to little kids dancing in circles the room was packed. There even was a live band. Blue, yellow green and red lights flashed in the room, lightening the atmosphere even more.

Carmen jumped right into dancing. Jason on the other hand was timid.

"Come on Jason. Dance!" Carmen shouted over the music.

"You don't want to see me dance," He said, leaning on a counter.

Carmen took his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Jason smiled and twirled her. Many songs had line dances to them. Jason and Carmen only knew a few. Almost every dancer was kind enough to teach them the line dances they didn't know.

Soon they were square-dancing and shuffling along easily with the others. After the fifth line dance they live band announced a slow song. Carmen blushed as Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them closer together. She was glad he couldn't see in the light. Jason's heart was beating a mile a minute.

As much as it was awkward for them, they secretly liked being close to each other. Feelings were coming out that hadn't occurred before. Carmen found Jason had they prettiest eyes. Up close, she found that she could read Jason well. Knowing his past, Carmen could understand Jason. And somehow, she felt different about him.

To Jason, her whole face was beautiful. She became even more innocent as they were together. Even though she acted like a tomboy, she did have deep feelings. She wasn't all hardcore. Jason knew why he listened to every word she said—Carmen said things that were very truthful and frank. He wanted truth in his life.

It was getting even more awkward as they watched each other. Carmen decided to rest her head on his shoulder. Jason's stomach did flips. Without much thought put into it, he leaned so that his lips were next to her ear.

"You look very pretty tonight." He blurted, realizing what he did.

"Thanks." Carmen said back.

It was getting late. A few dancers were milling outside of the diner. Carmen and Jason's legs were like jelly as they stumbled out of the diner. The sky was clear and every star glittered, showing off. Before they went into the inn Carmen wanted to stargaze.

Jason gazed at her. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but there were a few things to consider. First, he didn't know how to tell her, and he worried that she wouldn't feel the same way. He kidnapped her. Why would she fall in love with someone who kidnapped her? Jason's background wasn't a very appealing or happy one either.

But if he didn't tell her now, he would never get to because she'd be dead in a few more days. Moments like this didn't come by often. Jason started with what he need to say.

"Carmen?" He asked quietly.

She turned to look at him.

"Thanks," Jason began. "For everything. You changed my life. Remember when I said that I would've killed you if you weren't important?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I could've done it because of this." Jason leaned toward Carmen and gently pressed his lips to hers.


	12. The Predicament

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

He waited a few seconds before pulling away, opening his eyes. Carmen had a blank expression on her face.

"I fell in love with you when we first met."

Carmen still had a blank expression. Jason got nervous. Then he remembered another thing he forgot to consider.

"Did you have a boyfriend? I'm sorry for kissing you then." Jason felt slightly hurt.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Carmen quickly replied. "I'm just shocked."

Carmen kissed Jason back, less gentle than his kiss. Her arms wrapped around him.

"I love you too." She said after the kiss.

In their room Carmen ripped her wig off and threw it in a corner. Jason cornered her and ran his hands through her hair. Carmen closed her eyes.

"Your hair is much prettier when the wig isn't on."

"You are more tolerable than before." Carmen kissed him with more passion.

Suddenly something in Jason's bag rang. Jason forced himself to part with Carmen to find the thing inside his bag. After searching through the bag he still couldn't find the source of the sound. As his hand felt around inside his hand brushed a bulge in the fabric. Using a pocketknife, he ripped open the fabric and found a little electronic with a long screen. Words passed by over and over on it.

**What's taking so long? If you don't bring her here by tomorrow night I won't be happy.**

His stomach did a flip. It wasn't looking too good. How could he bring the love of his life to Parker, the head of the Red Armageddon to be killed later?


	13. Can't Go Home

"What's wrong, Jason?" Carmen wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on the back of his shoulder.

She tried to tug him away from his backpack. Jason took her arms and he turned around to face her. He stared at the ground.

"I can't do it," he admitted. "I can't finish the job. If I take you back to Los Angeles to the head of the Red Armageddon you'll surely die after you finish your job."

"So that's where you live?" Carmen said brightly.

"I'm serious."

From Jason's eyes, Carmen could tell he was spooked.

"Does that mean I can go home?" Carmen said in a more melancholy, hopeful tone.

"I'm not the only skilled follower. If you go back to your family they'll find a way to kidnap you again. I can protect you." Jason cupped her soft cheek with his hand. "My criminal days are over."

"I know." Carmen pecked him on the lips. "So what are we going to do?"

"Travel tomorrow."

Jason threw his shoes by his bed. Socks and all, he was in bed. Carmen went to her bed. She turned off the lamp.

"I love you Jason. Goodnight."

"Love you too."

Jason didn't have a fit sleep. His mind was running around, hopping from one thought to another. He had never gone against Parker's orders. Once he found out, Jason would probably on his list of people to kill before the plan was fulfilled. Usually he wouldn't care about dying. But if he died, he wouldn't be able to help Carmen.

Carmen occupied most of his thoughts. She must be feeling a little home sickness. Even though she didn't show it, she must have been starting to feel it. It hurt that he was the one who stood between her and her family. There wasn't any other choice.

He came to the conclusion that they had to ditch his backpack. Since the electronic note from Parker was hidden in the backpack, Jason was afraid there would be more surprises. Everything had to go. The credit card also. Parker could track them through the transactions.

But without money, Jason couldn't support both of them. On the other hand, instead of destroying the card right away he could withdraw two-hundred dollars and then destroy it. You could use that two-hundred for anything. It would go under radar for a while.

Jason turned over to look at Carmen. She was already asleep. Her back was to him, but he could tell she was sleeping by her deep breaths. He swore to himself that he would protect her no matter what.


	14. The Mile High City

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

When I woke up Jason was already active. He was everything but relaxed. Frantically, he was stuffing money in every pocket. The way he did it was quite amusing. I had to giggle. His head shot up from what he was doing to stare at me.

"Did I wake you up?" He had this look on his face like he disturbed a bear.

"No. It's just what you were doing that was funny."

"Do you have room in your pockets for some money?"

I smiled. Jason gave me one-hundred dollars and he had one-hundred also. My total consisted of ten one dollar bills, two fives, one ten, two twenties and a fifty. My day was going ok until Jason told me he threw our toothbrushes away. He quickly explained the logic behind his action and assured me we'd buy new ones. Until then, I was stuck with morning breath which I hate. But I learned to live with it.

Jason still didn't relax even after we check out and he bent up his credit card before throwing it in the trash. For the next few hours, Jason was on a fine line of breaking the speed limit and intensely gazing at the road. I didn't like the silence, but I liked how cute he looked when he had a determined look. Trying to lighten the intense mood, I spoke up.

"Did you know you look cute when you've got that look on your face?"

"This is not the time for flirting," he responded, still with the same face.

I decided to be silly. "Why not?"

"One, because I'm driving; two, I've got a lot to think about."

"I think you should take your mind off of that stuff then. Besides, I don't think you can flirt."

"Yes I can!" Jason objected. "Darling."

I laughed. If we were getting into pet names, _darling _was not a name I wanted to be called. It ended up that we decided to stick to our regular names. Boring yes, but we preferred that. Our flirting continued. Every time we flirted, we did something real cheesy that made us both laugh. Eventually it stopped.

"So first we were the bad guy and the damsel, and now where are we now?"

"How about girlfriend and boyfriend?" Jason suggested.

"No. First you got to ask," I corrected, grinning.

He sighed and gave me a look. I knew he didn't mind though.

"Carmen Vern? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hm. Let me think about it," I joked. "Sure. You're cute enough. You never hear about an ex-bad guy and a damsel falling in love."

We did eventually get our new toothbrushes. For lunch we picked up fast food. Then instead of eating in the car Jason found a camp ground and we used the trunk of the hummer as our seats. In the clearing, we were on a cliff overlooking a mountain range and a valley. The valley looked furry with all the trees clustered together. The trees must have been pine trees because the fresh smell was overwhelming.

I opened up the trunk of our hummer. Before we could sit down I pushed my souvenirs farther back into the trunk. Now it seemed silly that I had made Jason buy me a T-shirt and hat with Arkansas written on each of them. I guess it's nice to have a T-shirt and hat. They could come in handy—a smart buy.

After eating and admiring the view we got back on the road. When I asked where we were going he wouldn't tell me. I think he was afraid that there was a bug or something in the car. With his high level of paranoia, I was certain he wanted to get rid of our car too.

By six we were in Colorado—the mile high city. My ears popped as we climbed. Soon we got into Denver. Then we were pulling in by an apartment building. It wasn't real fancy.


	15. I Owe Him

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

I'd say it was a little bit run down whatnot with the building looking like it was from the 1970s. I followed Jason up the stairs, our footsteps echoing throughout the stairwell. At one door, he fished a key from a crack in the door frame. Quickly he opened it and turned on the light. Inside it was real small.

There was a tiny kitchen connected to a small living room and one bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom had a full sized bed. It was pretty sparse. There was only a couch, lamp and chair for the living room and by the looks of it, nothing in the kitchen. The bedroom had only a bed, desk, and lamp.

Despite it all, I sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch. Jason joined me and I leaned into his embrace.

"Welcome to one of my hideouts. Only I knew where they are."

"We don't have to pay rent?"

Jason shook his head. "I have friends in high places."

"That one less thing to worry about," I said.

I got up to investigate the provisions. We had graham crackers, and trail mix. At least we had some food. When I turned around to tell Jason what we had he had fallen asleep on the couch. Poor guy.

In the linen closet I found a blanket for him. Before I went to the full sized bed I threw the blanket over Jason. Jason must be taking a huge risk protecting me. The Red Armageddon probably would punish him. It showed he never was a real hard criminal from the start.

Jason worked hard the last few days taking care of me. He had to be beat up. It said it all on his face. The least I could do was repay him. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to repay him.


	16. A Vow

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

I smelled eggs cooking. The food sizzled on a frying pan. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see what was going on. Carmen was at the stove. Her back was turned to me.

For a moment I forgot we weren't married. It looked so natural, and Carmen looked so much older at the stove. She looked pretty when she cooked—or when she did anything. Carmen heard me stir and smiled at me. Her smile made her glow.

"Good morning. I was worried you would wake up while I was getting some groceries. I'm making breakfast."

"Thanks," I replied, stretching.

Carmen quickly kissed me on the forehead before getting back to the stove. I hadn't had someone cook for me in a long time. I wasn't sure what to do. For starters, I went to the small fridge and poured milk. Carmen looked over and grinned.

Over breakfast Carmen told me that she got up early to do some exploring. She found a grocery store not too far away and a mall fifteen miles from our hideout. That explained her Capri jeans and blue tank under a light yellow loose shirt. I don't know how she did so much shopping while I was sleeping. She didn't forget about me.

In the bedroom she had lain out fresh clothes. Before putting on my new clothes, I quickly showered. Carmen had our toothbrushes lying on a shelf. I picked up mine and brushed my teeth.

It felt weird for someone to do things for me. I had always done things myself. From what I remember, my mother did similar things for me. Every year it got harder to remember her face. My mother would be the first one to get up.

When my father woke up and she was at the stove cooking he'd give her a kiss before sitting down. One thing I think that my mother loved as much as my brother and I was Dad. As I thought about it, I started to remember Mom did nice things for Dad, and vice versa. You could compare it to best friends. They were best friends.

They talked about everything to each other. There weren't any secrets they didn't tell. Carmen and I have no secrets as far as I know. After telling Carmen my life story, I've got no more secrets. The longer I thought about it I starting seeing Carmen as my wife.

If my parents were happy they way they were then Carmen and I would be happy married. Why wouldn't it work? In my heart, it felt right. I had this feeling we were meant to be together. I did want to be with Carmen for the rest of my life.

She was beautiful, smart, and always found a way to cheer me up. Something about her was contagious. A girl like her would want to wait. I was willing to wait. But if we were together, I wouldn't be able to get a nice job because I'm getting pretty close to a high school dropout. I would have to work harder for us to be together and to make her happy. I vowed that one day when I am better and fully capable of supporting her we'd get married.


	17. Work

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

I dressed in my new clothes. Everything was fresh—right down to my socks. I had a white shirt with an unbuttoned green plaid shirt over it, and then beige shorts with deep pockets. It fit perfectly. Carmen wanted to see it.

"Does it feel ok? When I was picking it all out I was concerned that I bought it too small for you."

"No. It fits nice," I kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you very much. I love it."

She brightened up. We got out of the apartment to do some exploring together. Carmen drove and showed me where she went first. Then together we got a feel of our surroundings. The area we were in was cramped and the streets sloped. Buildings were against buildings, giving off that cozy retro feeling.

While passing one shop, Carmen stopped to admire the jewelry in the window. As I joined her I noticed that a sign said they made their jewelry by themselves. There was a list of the things they handcrafted. They made necklaces, rings, promise rings, wedding rings, bracelets, earrings, you name it. I was struck with an idea.

I needed to get Carmen a promise ring. That way we would be able to plan one day of getting married. But I'd have to save up for it. I would come back to the shop later without Carmen. For now, we had to focus on getting settled.

One thing that we decided together was while staying in Colorado we'd both have to get a job. So we went around the area, asking if anyone was hiring. The small cafe we were at said they were and I took the job. Then I found a little ways down the street a library. Carmen liked libraries.

The next day we were supposed to start our jobs. Carmen worked from eight to five and I worked from eight to seven. The money we had left we stashed under the bed and each of us took thirty dollars for lunch. Carmen made two sandwiches and we ate that before starting our jobs. It was a little hard to part.

But she was only down the street from me. When I first started my job I was at the cash register. Periodically, people came in to buy coffee or a snack before they went to work. I was quiet and nervous. Sometimes I thought I scared a few of the customers.

They got a little uncomfortable while I got their orders since I didn't make conversation with them. I guess I'm not too much of a people person. It must be that I'm reverting back to my old ways. I don't want to revert back to my old ways. The cycle had to be broken.

Closer to noon I tried to be more friendly, like Carmen. A few of the customers responded and we got into short quick conversation. When I got my lunch break I went over to the jewelry store to check out promise rings. It was cramped like all the other stores.

Cases lined one wall and it was full of jewelry. On the other wall was a cash register next to another case. A man with white frizzy hair looked up from what he was doing in the back. He smiled at me. The man was shorter than me.

"Hello there young man. My name is Mr. Dandy. What can I do for you?"

"Um. I'm looking into promise rings."

"We've got lots of them, and all type too." The man led me to a case with rings. "I made them all myself."

"Is there a promise ring for promising to get engaged in the future?  
"Yes there is. A lot of them have engravings on them." Mr. Dandy brought out a few of those.

You could get them in silver, gold, white gold, and yellow gold. Mr. Dandy showed me the common engravings for the promise rings. I liked what they said, but none of them were what I wanted. Mr. Dandy was a funny man. He sometimes got a little off topic but he always set himself straight.

"Are you going to give this to a sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yeah. But could I customize the ring?"

"Sure. It will cost you a little more. If you got one of the pre-made rings here it would cost you sixty dollars. If you customize it, it will be twenty dollars extra."

My face must have looked crestfallen because Mr. Dandy added, "But for young love, I can go with seventy dollars. With that out of the way, what do you want your ring to look like?"

"The silver looks cool for the band."

"Very youthful yes," He muttered.

"And I want the words to say _we'll be together someday_."

"Inside or outside?"

"Outside."

Mr. Dandy scribbled it all down.

Then he asked. "What's her finger size?"

I had no idea. "I'm not sure."

"Here," Mr. Dandy went and got an adjustable ring. "Use this to find the measurement of her finger and I'll figure out the other stuff. When the job is done you can pay me. Come back in a week."

"Ok. Thanks." I said.

I would have to save up for it. If I'm getting paid three dollars an hour, and I work ten hours a day, I get paid thirty dollars. I'll save ten dollars each day for the promise ring. While walking back to the cafe, I couldn't have felt happier.


	18. Nothing Lasts Forever

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

"I'm too tired to cook." Carmen groaned and sat down.

Jason got two bottled waters, and trail mix before sitting beside Carmen. She thanked him and took a handful of trail mix.

"How did your day go?" She asked.

Jason shrugged. "Talked with the locals a little bit."

"That's nice. I like it around here. We should make as many friends as we can." Carmen continued, "I had lots of fun. I got to help people find books."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to people so easily? I think I might've scared a few people because I was quiet."

Carmen shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you just treat them like a neighbor you know or a friend." She chuckled. "You scared people because you're so quiet?"

"Yeah, lots of awkward silence."

Carmen rubbed the back of her neck. Jason noticed and offered to massage her. She agreed.

As he massaged her, he wondered out loud, "Is this what married people do for each other? Give massages?"

"Probably." Carmen ate some more trail mix. "It's also what boyfriends and girlfriends do for each other."

After a while it was Jason's turn. Carmen had Jason lay across the couch and she massaged him. It really relaxed him. At some point, Jason almost fell asleep. When Carmen stopped massaging his back he woke up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Carmen rubbed her eyes. "I'm just really tired."

Jason rolled on his side, and offered Carmen to lie beside him. He kissed the back of her neck and draped his left arm over her. Soon he started hearing her deep breathing. Remembering the measuring ring, he took it quietly and carefully out of his pocket. Then tenderly taking her left hand and ring finger, he slipped it on. Carmen's fingers were slender. He gently adjusted the size and then slid it off her finger.

The next day he would get the ring back to Mr. Dandy. Jason carefully got up and then lifted Carmen into his arms bridal style. He tucked her in bed and kissed her on the cheek with a gossamer touch.

Through the week Jason and Carmen worked hard. They rounded up their pay and put it with the stash. Jason kept an alternative stash for the promise ring. Within a week they got into the rhythm of working. At the end of the day they both had more energy.

Carmen made supper most of the nights. Jason usually helped. Their relationship didn't get any deeper than kissing. One night Jason brought home flowers for Carmen. She put them by the window in a vase.

By the end of the week the hideout looked more like a home. Jason and Carmen were in their own world. Nothing stood between them. Life was getting better and younger for them. But nothing lasts forever.


	19. Intruders

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

"Here you go," Mr. Dandy handed Jason a ring box with the ring in it. "Does it meet your expectations?"

Jason stared at it. It was exactly what he wanted. He didn't know what to say.

"It does. Thanks." Jason paid in cash the price of the ring.

Mr. Dandy took it and smiled brightly at him. "Remember, when you present it to her that you make it deep. You take care and I hope you two will be together forever."

"Thanks again. Bye." Jason left with a giddy feeling in his stomach.

His heart beat a mile a minute thinking about presenting it to her. How would he do it? It was dark when he left work. Carmen was waiting at the library for him. On the way back to the apartment Jason kept nervously glancing over at Carmen. She was unaware of his intentions.

"Hey, when we get back to the hideout I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Carmen looked over curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please give me a hint."

"Nope."

Carmen hounded him until they were in the apartment.

"Now that we're in the apartment, can I have my surprise?"

Jason took her and they sat on the couch. He fingered the box in his pocket.

"Carmen. When I say I love you, I mean it. I—"

The door to their apartment exploded. Jason covered Carmen's head and slammed the door of the bedroom. Hidden under the bed skirt were four different types of guns. Jason threw an automatic at Carmen and he took a machine gun.

"Here's a quick lesson. To fire the automatic, you pull the trigger. Don't get your thumb pinched when this goes back. To reload, press this button here, and the new cartridge will click into place. You'll have to use this here to load the first bullet. After that you don't have to."

"Who's firing at us?"

"I think the Red Armageddon. How could they find us?" Jason pushed the desk in front of the door and retreated to behind a corner.

Carmen looked down at her watch. "What if the watches had trackers in them?"

Jason's face paled while looking at his watch and hers. Then he fired his gun. The bullets went through the door into the other room. They received a response with another volley of bullets. Jason hid from the door.

Carmen was trying to take the watch off.

"You can't take it off," Jason yelled over the shots. "I have to unscrew the back of my watch and cut a certain wire for yours to come off."

"Where's a screwdriver?"

"I don't have one!" Jason shouted.

Suddenly the door broke and someone swore as they had a hard time moving the desk. Jason fired his machine gun again. It got quiet on the other side of the door. He waited. Carmen sat close behind Jason.

There was a big explosion. The shock wave threw Jason and Carmen against a wall, in full view of the door. Their guns went flying across the floor. Debris and rubble coated their faces and clothes. Some of the ceiling had come down on Jason.

He was partly covered in drywall. Carmen's body ached all over. She inched her way toward Jason. Jason was unconscious.

"Wake up! They're coming." Carmen shook Jason's shoulder.

Someone yanked her away from Jason by her hair. She screamed. Roughly, she was put on her feet to meet the face of Logan Perry.

"Remember me? I remember you. I couldn't forget that body of yours."

"Let go of me!" Carmen cried.

Jason whacked Logan on the head with a piece of the ceiling. Logan swung around and brought out a pocket knife. He sliced Jason's shoulder. Jason cried out in pain and crumbled on the floor, clutching his shoulder. Logan smirked.

"The Red Armageddon sent me to retrieve this," Logan with his other hand, ran it up and down Carmen's side. "You can't keep her all to yourself."

"Don't touch her." Jason gasped out.

Logan threw Carmen into the arms of an accomplice. The accomplice then gagged her. Carmen was carried away kicking. He walked over to Jason, wiping Jason's blood off his knife. Jason scowled at him.

"Now that I have the girl, my job is complete. But first, let me do what you did to me."

(Carmen)

Carmen was stuffed into a van. As she was thrown in she heard Jason's agonized cries. He screamed so loud Carmen couldn't take it. Through her gag she screeched his name. It sounded like he was being beat to death.


	20. At All Costs

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

The first thing I remembered was I hurt all over. Logan beat me up. I was surprised that I didn't have a broken nose or limb—just lots of cuts and bruises. Pain. Everywhere he nailed me stung.

I struggled to get up. Using the bed for support I wobbled on my legs. The hideout was abandoned. And Carmen was nowhere in sight. My heart sank.

It was all my fault. Just like my brother, I'm going to be the cause of her death. I cringed as I made my way into the kitchen. I saw a piece of a chair leg and bent over to grab it. The makeshift cane helped me endure my pain until I got to my car.

They had a head start on me. Who knows how long I was unconscious. I had to make my way to Los Angeles. I was going to save Carmen. No matter what the cost, I was going to do it.

The Red Armageddon worked in little groups or cells. Sure, they preached the coming of the apocalypse, but they took it a step further. Most people just thought they were big talkers or crazies. Over the years they were able to station themselves all over the United States. There was no way of taking them all down in just one swing.

I couldn't bring down the one cell that took Carmen—at least not by myself. The only way to save her was to report it to the police. But if I do that, I would basically be turning myself in. Since I'm still wanted, I'm sure a policeman would want to hear my story before arresting me. I wasn't going to go to the police about this. They wouldn't listen.

Stokes would listen. I hoped he would now. Since I played him like a fiddle before he might not want to talk. But he's my only chance. I think I still remember his address.

But if I go to him about my situation he'd want something in return. I have to be prepared for him to make a deal with me. He'd most likely help me only if I turned myself in. For the things I've done, I'd probably go to prison for life. Carmen and I could never be together.

I was never suitable for her anyways. She's above me. I don't deserve to live the rest of my life with Carmen. No matter how I cut it, we won't be together. If I don't get Stokes' help, which isn't an option, she'll die. And if I do get his help, we couldn't be together.

Considering the circumstances, I'd rather live in prison the rest of my life and not be with Carmen. At least she'd have the chance to live. Carmen is the other half of me. If she dies, I'll die. Carmen changed my life, and that's something special.

For the next four hours, I drove with intense motivation.


	21. The Meeting

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

Nick Stokes had just changed into his lounging clothes. He sat down on his dark leather couch and was flipping through the channels on TV. He stopped at a news channel. They were still talking about Carmen Vern. George Vern's daughter abducted several days ago.

He felt pity for the man and his daughter. Whoever kidnapped her was going to be in big trouble. Out of the clear blue, his doorbell rang. Nick looked at the clock. It was nine at night. Who on earth would disturb him at this time?

It couldn't be his coworkers, they would call him. Nick got up and opened the door to his house. There, right in front of him, was Jason McCann. He blinked a few times, making sure it really was him. Jason didn't look good.

He looked like he was in a fight. Jason had a huge gash on his shoulder, with his blood crusting up the opening. Then his cheek was purple. There were other minor cuts and bruises, and probably more under his clothes. Nick couldn't believe his eyes.

Jason had an almost unreadable expression on his face. They watched each other, waiting for someone to say something. Jason spoke up.

"Before you call the cops," Jason's voice sounded different. "Hear me out."

Something changed in Jason. Nick didn't know what, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"I've already given you too many chances."

"Would you listen if it was about Carmen Vern?"

Nick stopped.

He turned back to Jason and asked, "What do you know about Carmen Vern?"

"The Red Armageddon wanted her to plant viruses in her dad's programs and destroy all electronic devices. Then they would start little by little making an apocalypse. She's going to die after she finishes the job."

"And you came to me to help save her?" Nick took it all in. "So you must be the one who kidnapped her. How do I know what you're saying isn't a trap?"

"I've changed. If I still hated you I would've blown you up or used a gun on you right now. There's a girl who's going to be one of many people dying by the hand of the Red Armageddon."

Nick was incredulous. Jason McCann came to his door acting like he'd seen the light. If the whole world was in danger yeah, he had to report it. Nick had to check it out and get the SWAT team neutralize a threat. There was no way to know for sure what Jason's intentions were, but Nick couldn't let Jason walk away after this occurrence.

"I'll help," Nick finally said.

Jason for a second had a look of relief on his face.

"But," he continued. "You have to turn yourself in."

Jason nodded his head. "I figured you'd say that. I'll do it."

Nick couldn't believe his ears. This was too much for him.

"But if you want me to tell you where Carmen is, you'll have to let me come with you."

Oh boy—another opportunity to escape. Nick cringed inside.

"Fine, but you'll get no weapons."

Nick went back inside his house to make a call.


	22. Too Weird

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

"Get over there!" Logan yelled.

Carmen stumbled and fell over a chair in the empty warehouse. Her eyes stung and tears ran down her face. She hastily wiped them away, not wanting to look weak under Logan's gaze. Silently, Carmen sat down in the chair. Logan smiled evilly.

"You shouldn't have made a fool of me in my Father's bar." Logan circled her like a shark. "Don't mess where you shouldn't."

"It's not my fault. If the Red Armageddon didn't want me you wouldn't have looked like a spoiled brat."

"You little—"

"Mr. Perry!" Another man snapped, stopping Logan in his tracks. "You can do what you want with her after she's done what we want."

Logan stalked out of the room. Carmen curled up in a corner of the room, thinking about Jason. She used her fingers to brush through her tangled, dirty hair. There was nothing more she wanted to do than see Jason again.

(Jason)

"Here's what we do," Jason announced to a SWAT team. "Parker set up lots of traps on the first floor. The only way we could deactivate them would be on the second level, where Parker does all his planning and business stuff."

Nick watched Jason. He too was going along. They all were in the back of a van on their way to the warehouse Jason claimed was where they were keeping Carmen Vern. Jason acted sincere. It was still almost too good to be true.

When Jason was done explaining how they were going to infiltrate he sat leaning against the side of the van. He took out of his pocket a small box. Jason opened it and admired the ring inside it. Nick had to admit it was pretty, but suspicious. Jason saw Nick watching him.

"That's a nice looking ring," Nick started off, already judging him.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking."

"Aren't you a little young to get engaged?"

"This is just a promise ring. I know right now isn't a good time to settle down—not with my past unsettled. But one day I'll be with her."

"Who?"

"Carmen."

Nick just about had a stroke. You could imagine the look on his face when he heard that. Things were getting too weird. Maybe he should have stayed at home. It was a little late. They were already at the warehouse.


	23. Infiltration

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

Parker pushed Carmen up to the computer screen. "Work."

She looked up at him and then back to the computer screen. Carmen knew how to create programs like her father, but creating a virus that completely fries an electronic is a pretty big challenge. It helped that she knew how to bypass much of her father's programs, but it was still complicated. Slowly, she worked. Carmen began typing in commands. Parker practically breathed down her neck in agitation.

"Can't you work any faster?"

"Creating software takes time!" Carmen told him. "Plus, I'm not sure if what I'm making will completely fry the devices. On top of that—"

"I don't care about the details. Just work." Parker walked off.

Carmen diligently did so. Her eyes felt heavy as she stared at the screen.

(Jason)

Jason found a way into the warehouse. Everyone else followed him. Inside, there were guards roaming the first level. As they watched them, a pattern soon emerged. The guards had a certain path they traveled on.

From the doorway, to the stairs guards zigzagged across the floor and then turned to patrol other parts of the large room. There were crates, and old machinery all around the room. Jason knew that if they touched or breathed on it a trap would be sprung. But there was no way to get around the guards. There was only one option.

They had planned earlier to set off the traps in the room.

"Hey!" One of the team jumped out from our hiding place by the door and fired bullets.

The bullets hit the crates and machinery. Lots of it were like mines and exploded, sending the guards sprawling and landing off of the safe path, adding more explosions of fire and shrapnel. Returning volleys were fired back from the remaining guards who weren't taken out by the first wave of explosions. They put on masks before sending teargas out. Some of the teargas tanks hit mines in the floor, and set off mines.

The guards couldn't fire anymore. They were blinded by the teargas. With a mine detector, one of the team found the safe path and led the rest to the guards. The guards were handcuffed and rounded up while Nick, Jason, and another SWAT member traveled up to the second level.

Carmen heard a loud boom that made the building shudder. Logan and Parker heard it as well. Parker and Logan readied themselves with guns. Parker tied Carmen to the chair she sat in.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here." Logan scampered to the roof.

Parker yelled at him, "Coward!"

When Logan opened the door to the roof he was met by a team of policemen.

They barked, "Freeze! You have the right to remain silent."

Parker gripped Carmen's chair and dragged her near the window. He then readied Jason's watch detonator that Logan had swiped off of Jason. Her stomach flipped and she turned pale. Not too much later the SWAT burst through the door to the first level. Among them was Jason. Carmen couldn't believe her eyes.


	24. Deception

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

"Jason?" Carmen whimpered. "You're alive?"

"I thought Perry said he beat you to death!" Parker bellowed.

"I guess I'm not very easy to kill."

Nick kept his gun lowered. "Alright Parker. You got nowhere to run; time to turn your gun in."

Parker shook his head. "I've got the girl, and I could blow her up right now. I can make you do whatever I want. This isn't the end."

Jason stepped forward. "Hey man, I'm still on your side. I led them here so they could see how powerful we've become. It's too late to shut us down. If we die someone will easily carry out our mission for us. And I'm sorry it took so long. I got distracted."

The room was quiet. Carmen had a hard time believing he was lying. If he was lying, Jason was sure good at it. You could see the gears in Parker's head turning.

"Prove your loyalty," Parker took another gun out of his pocket and threw it across the floor toward Jason. "Shoot her."

Jason swallowed and took the gun. Parker watched from where he was, several feet away from her. Jason had a blank expression as he aimed his gun at Carmen. She swallowed and watched as he stared at her. Her heart was racing. How could he shoot her?

_Click. _The gun was empty. Carmen let out a breath she was holding in. She could feel pain even though she wasn't hit. Her mind was predicting the pain but was fooled cruelly. Parker smiled, amused. Nick stared at the scene before him.

He knew it was coming, but still it threw him off guard. Right now he was in a stalemate. If he fired his gun, Carmen would surely die.

Parker laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Jason smiled and walked over the Parker. Even though he was just faking it, it still scared Carmen. They shook hands. Suddenly Jason slapped Parker's gun away from him. He laid a big one to Parker's face. Then he threw the watch at Nick.

"Take Carmen!" he shouted to Nick. "Cut the blue wire inside the watch."

Without hesitation Nick and the SWAT team member untied Carmen and dragged her to safety. They pried the back off of the watch and with a pocketknife, cut the blue wire in the watch. Instantly, Carmen's watch fell off her wrists. While Jason toughed it out with Parker, they secured the watch bomb. Whenever Parker hit Jason he stumbled backwards, gasping in pain. Nick checked over Carmen to make sure she was ok. She squirmed, trying to break away to help Jason. Jason was being pushed towards the window.

Finally Parker pushed Jason. Glass shattered as he passed through it. He managed to grab a ledge. His feet dangled on the overhanging.

"Jason!" Carmen yelled, ripping herself away from Nick and racing at Parker.

She jumped on Parker's back and choked him from behind. Parker gagged. He pounded Carmen into a wall. On the fourth time she let go and crashed to the floor. He gasped as Carmen limped to Jason.

"I got you."

She gripped his wrist and tried pulling him up.

Jason looked up and warned, "Look out!"

Three gun shots rang. Parker stood over Carmen, a look of shock over his face. Nick Stokes and the SWAT man had fired their guns. He fell forward, past Jason and slid on the overhanging. His red blood made a path. Carmen kept her eyes on Jason, not wanting to see the corpse. She continued to pull Jason up.

Just as he was about all the way inside the building Parker lunged for Jason's ankle, attempting to pull him back. The man had a crazed, satanic look in his eye. Somehow, he wasn't dead yet. Jason kicked him off with his other foot, sending Parker all the way to the ground. Someone from the SWAT team on the lower floor appeared and checked out Parker's body. Both Carmen and Jason knew that Parker was dead.

Shakily, Carmen embraced Jason. She started crying into his neck. Jason stood there with her.

He repeatedly whispered, "It's all over."


	25. Forever

**I do not own CSI**

* * *

Dawn approached. An ambulance came to the scene. Crime scene investigators came to search through the warehouse. The area was flooded with spectators trying to see what happened and news reporters. There was a screen put up to hide Carmen and Jason.

The silent neighborhood was quickly riled up. A police car was parked behind the screen so Jason could be arrested without the world seeing it. Medics were tending to the SWAT team and the two teens. The rising sun hit Carmen's dirty hair, and even then she still had elegant fiery hair.

"Carmen?" Jason said while the medics were walking away.

Jason had his cut stitched up before he went to the warehouse, but he still had lots of bruises and minor cuts. His second brawl aggravated his injuries. Carmen's swelling had gone down on her forehead. The punch Jason had laid on her the first day they met was just healing. She had fewer injuries than Jason.

"What?"

"After all we've been through, do you still love me?"

Carmen looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course! I love everything about you."

Jason licked his dry, split lips.

"Then I have something to tell you." He inhaled a breath before beginning, "You're amazing. I've never been happier in my entire life when I'm with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not doing well in school, but I want to finish college so I can get a nice job.

"I know we can't get married now, but when I've got my life sorted out we could get married if you want." Jason presented the promise ring. "It might take years before we can get married, but will you accept this?"

Carmen's eyes sparkled. Her eyes were tearing up. All she could do was nod and hug Jason.

"I'll marry you one day," she got out.

"Jason?" Nick Stokes stood several feet away.

Jason glanced at him. He put Carmen's promise ring on her left ring finger. He gave her one last kiss before standing up. Jason held his wrists out and let Nick handcuff them. Nick led him away.

Before Jason got into the police car Carmen called out, "I'll love you forever Jason!"

He returned, "I'll love you 'til the day I die."

The car drove off and Jason held back tears. He took in a shaky breath. All that mattered was that Carmen was safe.


	26. Prison

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

Jason sat waiting for Nick. He was waiting to hear how long he'd be in prison. Jason kept thinking about Carmen. Thinking about her made the prison less lonely and desolate. Then Nick came in.

"Hey." Nick greeted.

He sat down across the table from Jason. Jason didn't raise his guard. Back before he met Carmen he would've warily eyed Nick. You had a hard time figuring out what he was thinking. Jason was tired of that. He didn't want to hate Nick anymore. Hatred burned you up too much.

"Here's the news. Originally, you would've been in prison for life. But since you saved Carmen Vern and exposed a hidden threat the judge decided you'd be reduced to thirty years."

Jason cringed inside. Thirty years was still a long time.

"You want to know how to make it even shorter?"

He perked up, interested.

"Since you've been on the inside of the Red Armageddon you might be able to help us shut down the other cells. It depends on how useful the information you'd provide us. But we're looking at twelve years at the least."

Twelve years? You couldn't say no to that. Jason readily agreed. He was then taken to his cell. He was looking up at the ceiling when a door opened with a loud squeak.

Carmen came in wearing a light green dress. Someone was with her. A man dressed in a business suit watched Jason curiously. It was Carmen's father. His dark hair was slicked back. He was quite different from Carmen but they both shared a soft looking face.

"Hi Jason." Carmen introduced her father. "This is Mr. Vern, my Dad."

Jason stood up and shook his hand through the bars. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Carmen has told me all about you. I want to thank you for bringing her back." Mr. Vern smiled and put a hand on Carmen's shoulder.

"I-it was nothing sir." Jason felt nervous in the presence of his future father-in-law.

"Although I personally would like my daughter to have met a married someone who was not an ex-criminal I trust Carmen has good judgment."

"I'll work on school before ever marrying Carmen. You won't ever have to worry about us going broke."

Mr. Vern gazed Jason, almost as if he was looking into his soul. Jason held his gaze, fighting the fear he had.

Mr. Vern suddenly smiled and said, "Can't wait to go fishing with you, son."

Jason grinned back. He had to tell them the news.

"I'll only be here for at least twelve years if I help take down the rest of the Red Armageddon."

"That's wonderful!" Carmen exclaimed.

She handed him a piece of paper with her address on it. "Let's stay in touch."

Eventually the Verns had to leave. Jason, even though in a cold cell, didn't feel defeated by it. He had hope. For the next twelve years he'd work hard. That was alright with him. All his troubles seemed to let go of him.


	27. Epilogue

**I do not own CSI

* * *

**

Twelve years. A lot can change in that amount of time. Carmen was waiting outside the prison. In those years, she had cut her hair. Her hair was cut slightly shorter than her shoulders, and she had grown an inch. Carmen wore her best outfit—a white summer dress with a tan belt and strap sandals.

She was waiting in a lounge of the Los Angeles State Prison for Jason. Carmen sat in a chair, anticipating his arrival. The last time she saw him was a year ago. Since she lived in New York it was hard to see him frequently. Through their letters they had grown even closer together.

Jason majored in computer technology for college. He successfully brought his grades up. In every letter he wrote how much he thought of her.

Carmen sighed. She couldn't wait any longer. Just when she thought she'd be waiting all day for him a man with brown hair came into the room. Without second though Carmen jumped from her seat and crashed into Jason. He too, had grown taller.

"I'm out!"

"And you're staying out." Carmen kissed him.

Without tearing apart, they walked out of the prison side by side.


End file.
